Humanstuck: The New Beginnings
by ChaosDeathAngels
Summary: Meulin Leijon had just moved into the town of Beforus,she thought she could have a new life but she gets bullied for being deaf.But there was one guy who stood up for her,his name was Horuss,little did she know they would become the closest friends.But their friendship starts to drift as he becomes attached to his boyfriend and as she starts to fall in love with 2 guys.
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

Meulin finished unpacking her last box and sighed deeply. She collapsed onto her bed with a huge grin plastered on her face, she finally had a new start. She started to doze off but she felt a hand tap her arm gently, she opened her eyes and sat up. It was her mother, Meulin raised and eye brow and signed to her,'What is it? Time for school yet?' She tilted her head to the side like a curious cat. Her mother nodded and patted Meulin's head before handing her her new backpack, it was olive green with white little cats all over it. Meulin bounced on her bed happily and grabbed all the stuff she needed for school.

She ran our of her room in a long-sleeved black button up shirt, an olive green shirt over that with her zodiac sign on it, the Leo, her black skirt fluttered around her as she ran into the kitchen, her black flats making a soft pitter-patter against the hard wood. Her mother handed her some toast and shoved Meulin out the door so she won't be late for her first day. Meulin ate her toast and looked around as she walked to school, the town was very different from her previous town, Alternia. She brushed her dark brown hair our of her hazel eyes and looked up ahead at the Highschool which wasn't far off now. Meulin sped up her pace and walked up the steps of the school, opening the door and heading into the office.

She sat patiently and waited for the principal, Principal Hussie, to call her into his office. He finally called her in and greeted her sign language, he handed her her schedule and lead her to her fist class, History. Meulin was hit with a wave of nervousness as she stood before her first class, she noticed some of the students glaring at her, there was one on particular that stood out, she seemed to be from Asia, but Meulin had no idea actually, she had her dark hair pinned up and and her outfit did look rather unusual to her. Meulin took her eyes off her and looked at the other students, one sucked deep into a book, another balancing a pencil on his nose, another one seemed to be staring intently at her, his gaze occasionally flickering between her and Principal Hussie who was explaining Meulin's situation.

She snapped out of her small daze of curiosity as a hand clapped onto her shoulder, it was the teacher, Mr. Signless. He pointed to a girl with shoulder length hair and white glasses, he signed to her,'That is A-R-A-N-E-A. She will be translator for the students who don't use sign language and teachers. Go ahead and take a seat in the empty desk beside her.' Meulin nodded and headed to the middle section of the class and took the seat Mr. Signless told her to. She focused her attention on her teacher and the rest of class seemed to pass by like a blur.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero Saves The Day

The rest of Meulin's day was full of rather boring stuff, things she had already learned before moving to Beforus. The bell signaled for lunch, of course Meulin could not hear it but she could see it's movement. She packed her notebook and pencils into her backpack and headed out of the classroom the the cafeteria. Meulin came to an abrupt stop as she collided with one of the boys from her first class, the one who was messing with the pencil, Cronus. He smirked and grabbed her arm, shoving Meulin up against the wall in the hallway. Meulin furrowed her eyebrows and tried to pry herself out of his grasp. He made a forwarding motion with his hand and a couple of girls came out from some empty classroom. Meulin made a soft whimper of fear, suddenly realizing what was about to happen. Cronus's grip tightened on Meulin's arm and he punched her on the cheek, she yelped and winced. One of the girls, Damara, kicked Meulin and Cronus let go of her as she crumpled to the floor in agony.

Meulin sat there, still crumpled on the ground as the three, Cronus, Meenah, and Damara, kicked her repeatedly and punched her. She made no effort to fight back, for she was used to this, she knew if she fought back things would only get worse.

The torment went on and on as Meulin got more familiar with the school, she had made one or two friends but most seemed to not even notice she exists. And this day wasn't unlike any other, or so she thought. Meulin walked through the halls quickly and quietly, hoping she wouldn't run into the trio. But there was no possible way to avoid them, Cronus appeared first from behind a corner and did his usual routine of shoving against the wall, sort of hate-flirting with her, and then summoning Meenah and Damara to beat her senseless. Meulin, crumpled onto the floor in a right ball, sobbed as she was kicked and beaten. Suddenly all three of them stopped and Meulin looked up to see why, is was another boy, she remembered him from some her classes, Horuss, she thought his name was. Horuss glanced at Meulin and then at the trio.

Meulin wiped her eyes and watched at Horuss lifted Cronus by the collar of his shirt and slammed up against the locker,"What the heck do you think you're doing Ampora? You can't pick on someone just for being different, if I catch you doing this again to her I'll most likely punch you in the face, but for now you have a warning," Horuss dropped Cronus to his feet and sighed. Cronus looked actually frightened from the tall male, he got Meenah and Damara and left. Meulin's mouth gaped as she saw the events that just happened. Horuss knelt down beside Meulin, concern clear on his face. He knew some signlanguage so,hopefully he thought, she could understand him. Horuss began to use signlanguage,'Are you okay? Do you need anything?' Meulin shook her head and a small wave of nausea came over her, she gripped her backpack girly and got out her water bottle, taking a huge drink from it. Horuss pushed up his dark shaded glasses and helped Meulin up off the ground. Meulin smiled at him and thanked him, he smiled back and shrugged, as if to say 'no big deal'. Meulin hugged Horuss tightly, she had no idea why, but it felt right. Horuss looked rather stunned but smiled and hugged her back. Meulin giggled and picked up her stuff after letting go of Horuss. They then walked to lunch together, sometimes writing on a peice of paper or using signlanguage to talk. Meulin grinned as wide as she possibly could, she couldn't help it she had finally made a true friend.


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise of a Lifetime

Meulin sat down with Horuss at lunch, another young man, with a red and dark brown Mohawk came and sat down next to Horuss. He looked at Meulin and then at Horuss,"Hey, Horuss, whose this doll?" He asked, Meulin just stared at the young man and then looked to Horuss curiously. Horuss began explaining to the boy,"Rufioh, this is Meulin. My new friend," he smiled, and pushed up his glasses. Rufioh raised an eyebrow and looked at Meulin, he crossed his arms over his chest,"Is she that girl that Cro, Damz, and Meenah have been picking on?" Rufioh asked, no kindness or any emotion for a matter of fact on his face. Horuss nodded,"Indeed she is, I actually saved her from them today," he said, glancing towards Meulin. Rufioh shrugged and ended the conversation, he avoided looking at Meulin, not really approving of her. Horuss looked apologetically at Meulin, shrugging. Meulin sighed, she rested her head in her hand, she figured that would happen if she met anyone else. The end of lunch came and Meulin and Horuss departed, she found Aranea and started heading for her last class, Math. She breezed through the lesson, finished third in the whole class. The school day ended and Meulin met up with Horuss, the walked home together after finding out they lived pretty close to each other. They arrived at Meulin's house, she looked at the black car in her driveway and then looked back at Horuss she shrugged and hugged Horuss goodbye. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door, she opened it and headed inside, dropping her backpack by the door. Meulin looked around the house, not seeing anyone. She knocked on the wall to let her mother know she was home, but it wasn't her mother who came to greet her, it was the man who she hadn't seen since she was ten years old. "Dad!?" She exclaimed, tears filling in her eyes. The man grinned and picked Meulin up swinging her around and around. Meulin squealed with our happiness and excitement. Meulin's mother came out from the hallway,"I see you've seen Meulin already," she chuckled and leaned against a wall. Meulin's father set Meulin down,"How's my little princess?" He asked. Sudden realization hit Meulin, her father didn't know she was deaf. He wasn't in the country when Meulin got into the car crash when she was nine. Meulin tried to make herself seem as normal as possible, why hadn't her mother told him!? Did she really expect her to tell him herself?! Meulin read his lips quickly,"I'm great! How are you? It has been six years!" She said, her speech sounding slightly wrong on the vowels but her father didn't seem to notice,"I am great now that I get to see you! Hey, where's your little sister? I haven't seen her yet," he asked, glancing around the house. "Darling... I have to tell you something about Nepeta, I tried to tell you a long time ago but you were so busy.." Meulin's mother said, sadness lining her voice. Her father turned towards his wife,"What about Nepeta? Is she alright?" His voice was lined with worry. Meulin's mother shook her head, starting to cry,"N-nepeta died five years ago... I-in a car crash.." She barely managed to choke out. Meulin had her head down, she hated having her little sister brought up. Meulin's father gasped, he started to cry as well,"That can't be..." He mumbled, hugging his wife tightly. "And there is another thing I have to tell you dear, but I am going to let Meulin tell you herself, because this time it concerns her," her mother said, wiping her eyes. Meulin's father turned to Meulin,"What is it, darling?" He asked, concern in his face and voice. Meulin made and X with her arms and pointed to her ear,"I'm deaf, dad..." She said, her words soft and gentle. Her father put a hand to his mouth, how had he not realized it when he spoke to her? Meulin kept her head down, her long hair covering up her face. Her father came over to her and hugged her tightly, stroking her head gently. "How long? How long have you been deaf, Meu?" He asked, making sure to use sign language. Meulin held up five fingers, she had been deaf for five years and he was only hearing about it now...


End file.
